


Traversing through Greenpath is a tiring thing

by ainamelted



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, and one of the alters in my system is a fictive of hornet, i am doing this impulsively, i have DID, no proofreading we die like bugs, ok so the thing is, so basically im just asking her to tell me some stories of her time in hallownest, this might become multichapter if i have more to tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamelted/pseuds/ainamelted
Summary: traversing through somewhere was tiring, and Hornet certainly needed a rest.
Kudos: 9





	Traversing through Greenpath is a tiring thing

Greenpath was... well, green, as it had always been. It was all the same to Hornet, as she traversed through the undergrowth that felt like covered every inch of this place. It was calming to her, aside from all the little annoying infected bugs and the many, many mosskin that had lost their minds to something they would never fully understand.

"Unfortunate," she whispered as she quickly killed one to take it off a platform so she could rest and take a break, as she had been travelling for pretty much the whole day. She rested her head against the wall behind her, letting the rest of her body relax as she absentmindedly started to wipe off the leftovers from the infected bugs she had to kill along the way to get here. Everything was quiet, it was so serene. Even if this crumbling kingdom was wrecked beyond what felt like any sort of repair, there were some moments where sometimes you could just forget about it for a bit and let everything fall away in the calm of the moment.

Before long, Hornet started to nod off to sleep, but quickly snapped out of it, surprised she was so tired. Surely she shouldn't be falling asleep, it's only been a few days since the last time she actually slept. 

"Wait, I think that's supposed to be a bad thing," she said to herself out loud, remembering the times she had been told by others that you have to sleep everyday Hornet, you can't just skip sleeping Hornet, you really need to get to sleep sweetie, it's about time you had a rest. Guess she can sleep as much or as little as she wants now, since nobody's around. 

Having nobody around to tell you what to do was mostly a blessing, but sometimes a bit of a curse. Having nobody to give your life a structure, leaving you to feel like just some wind flowing through a home, a delapadated village, or a palace lost to ruin. As much as she liked the duty she held and how important it was, it was still a little lonely. That feeling of loneliness, she was used to it by now, but it still hurt a little. As many bandages over the wound there were, it would never fully heal. It was still there.

She really didn't want to keep thinking about these things, so maybe it was time to sleep. The situation she was in right now wasn't the best for sleeping, but she's cleared the immediate area of anything that would hurt her, so she's probably safe. Hopefully.

She grabbed the cleanest foliage around her that would be good for sleeping on, putting it into quite a messy, vaguely bed-shaped pile. it wasn't perfect or even great, but it would do for a nap in the middle of Greenpath. She placed her needle right next to her, just in case, and laid her body down on the leaves, trying to get herself to fall asleep as quickly as could, as she really needed to get moving after this to get to the end of Greenpath any time soon. It seemed her body fulfilled her wishes though, as her body relaxed and drifted off within just a few minutes.

Hornet woke up to a weak breeze floating through the area, moving the fabric of her coat ever so slightly. She had a dream, and she didn't want to think about it, ever probably. Time to get up and moving, no time to waste thinking about anything other than where she needed to go and how to get to it.

That was the only thing she needed to think about, she thought, as she picked up her needle to head off to her destination.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this!! as i said in tags, i have DID and one of the alters in our system is a fictive of hornet (so, functionally, hornet herself), so as far as im concerned this is canon lmao
> 
> we dont write often so if u have constructive criticism please comment! this is like my 2nd fic lol


End file.
